Darling Draca
by you-got-issues-dude
Summary: In this chapter you will meet new characters and..... well just read it!


Chapter one of:  
Darling  
Draca.  
  
you_got_issues_dude: I'm new at this so take it easy on me O.K. peps?  
  
Sam: Acunamatata dude!  
  
you_got_issues_dude: Acunamatata? You so need to stop dude!  
  
Nicole: Whats Acunamatutu mean?*confussed*  
  
Sam: It's AcunamaTATA, not Acunamatutu!!  
  
you_got_issues_dude: Heelluu, trying to start a chapie here!  
  
Nicole: You still haven't awnsered my quistion.  
  
Sam: *In song tune to the song 'Acunamatata' from 'The Lion King'* It means no worries, for the rest of your days, it's a problem free, felosifee, Acunama-  
  
you_got_issues_dude: *steam rises from her head* O.K.!!! WE GET IT ALREADY!! NOW I'M TRYING TO START A CHAPIE HERE SO IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT-UP, WE CAN GET STARTED!!  
  
Nicole: Are you mad?  
  
Sam: Sorry, she had coffee. I told you not to drink coffee!!  
  
Nicole: I didn't. *Holds up a bottle of Moutain Dew* I drank Moutain Dew! Do the Dew dude!  
  
Sam: *Smiles and grabs the bottle* I want some!!  
  
you_got_issues_dude: *grinds teeth* Here's the chapie.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
* Samantha Wood (Sam for short) & Nicole Weasly were walking down the corridor on thier way to Potions in udersilence. All of a sudden Sam screamed in pain as she tripped over a scatered   
pile of books.*  
  
Sam: Whos books are these?  
  
Nicole: Is there a name in them?  
  
Sam: I'll check. D.R.  
  
Nicole: Who's D.R.?  
  
Draca: That would be me.  
  
Sam: I've seen you. You're that new extange student from America! The gothic, weird wardrobed,-  
  
Draca: Hello, I'm right here!  
  
Sam: Oh, yeah, sorry!  
  
Draca: Let's get a few things striat. One I'm NOT gothic. I simply wear all black because it symbolizes my love for the dark arts. Two, the ones with the wierd wardrob is you.  
  
Sam: What's your full name?  
  
Draca: Draca D. Riddle.  
  
Sam: Riddle, Riddle, were have I heard it befor? * Starts to bang her head agianst corridor wall.* WORK YOU STUPID PEICE OF CRAPE WORK!!!  
  
Draca: While you have a memory fit, I'll head over to Potions. * Leaves*  
  
Sam: * Stops banging her head agianst the wall.* I think I got the wrong brain.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
ELSWHERE  
  
Mcgonnagall: Do you not remember what happened last time we taught a Riddle?  
  
Dumbledor: Of course I remember.  
  
Mcgonnagall: Then why do you still agree to teach her?  
  
Dumbledor: I belive in second chances. Just ask Professor Snape.  
  
Snape: I haven't a problem with teaching her.  
  
Sirus: Well that's obvious why.  
  
Snape: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF SUCH THINGS?!!  
  
Sirus: Ohh, is Snivellus getting mad?  
  
Snape: IF YOU DO NOT SHUT YOUR MOUTH I WILL KICK YOUR-  
  
Lupin: Alright, no matter how much I love to see you two fight, right now isn't a good time.  
  
Sirus: He started it.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
A FEW MINUTES LATER IN POTIONS  
  
Snape:* busts through the dungen door* I am very aware I'm late but thet dose not mean you can talk. MISS WOOD AND MISS WEASLY! I belive I told you to shut your mouths. 50 points off Gryfindor for each.  
  
Sam: Who died and made you headmaster of Hogwarts?  
  
* As the class started to laugh, Harry and Ron walked through the dungon door.*  
  
Snape: Late for class? 50 points off Gryfindor for each of you and 200 off Miss Wood for her comment. I belive that's 400 points off total.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
ELSWHERE  
  
Wormtail: M-m-my L-L-Lord, I d-d-don't s-see h-h-how w-we c-could p-p-pull it o-off.  
  
Voltemort: Well Wormtail, with my young apprentice in Hogwarts, we have easy axis to Potter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
***************************************************************************************  
you_got_issues_dude: Well, that concludes the first chapter of 'Darling Draca'.  
Don't forget to review!! 


End file.
